Pilots of the Past
by eastWOLF
Summary: AU: During an alternate GEHIRN era when Misato, Kaji, and Ritsuko are the choosen children to pilot the EVAs. NOTE: All 3 are younger than they are in the original anime  16-17 years old
1. Chapter 1

Pilots of the Past:

**This is an alternate reality GEHIRN era, so Misato recovered a bit faster from Second Impact and was able to go to high school. In this reality she met Ritsuko and Kaji in high school not college.

* * *

**

Stage 1: Testing Idioticracy

Tokyo-2: 2002:

An Eternal Summer was what Tokyo-2 had endured causing the March air to be over eighty degrees. The sun was shining brightly over Tokyo-2 High School as one Misato Katsuragi was stirring outside the window. The second year girl was daydreaming again and not focusing on her classwork. The purple haired teen jumped a bit when an instant message appeared on her laptop screen.

Incoming message from: KingKajigmaildotcomdotjp:

Yo Katsuragi pay attention quit daydreaming

Misato looked over her shoulder and across the room at her classmate Ryoji Kaji. He was of average build, had his black hair in a ponytail, and was wearing a smug look on his face. Misato scowled at him and sent him a message back.

Incoming message from: Misa-chan86gmaildotcomdotjp:

Mind your businesses Kaji its not like the old man is teaching us anything important!

KingKajigmaildotcomdotjp:

Relax will ya? You don't want sensei calling calling home do you?

Misa-chan86gmaildotcomdotjp:

What's he gonna tell Yui? I wasn't paying attention because he's teaching us a load of bull?

KingKajigmaildotcomdotjp:

You know no one can know the truth about SI.

Misa-chan86gmaildotcomdotjp:

Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know

With that Misato was done taking and just listened to her sensei talk until the bell. When she got up she smacked Kaji upside the head and continued walking. Kaji got up and followed Misato to the cafeteria.

"What was that for?" he asked his purple haired friend.

She looked at him and responded "For being you."

"That's not a good enough answer."

"Yes it is."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is."

"No it's not."

The two kept going back and forth until they reached their usual lunch table. There they were met by their friend third year, Ritsuko Akagi. The brown haired girl watched on as her two friends argued and then asked "What are you fighting about this time?"

The two looked at Ritsuko and Kaji answered first. "She hit me upside the head."

Rolling her eyes, Ritsuko directed her next question to Misato. "Why do you provoke him?"

"He had it coming. The smug worm needs to learn how to mind his own business." Misato said bluntly.

Sighing Ritsuko knew that Misato had only ignited the flame known as Kaji.

"Hey I was trying to help you!" the boy yelled.

"Ha, like I need help." Misato snorted.

"In chemistry and home economics you do." Ritsuko cut in.

"Who asked you?" Misato growled.

Ritsuko laughed "No one, but I was trying to get off the matter." She then took on a serious tone and said "Anyway, don't forget we have testing afterschool."

"Ugh!" both Kaji and Misato groaned. "Why do we have to go?" they both said in unison. They looked at each other and yelled "Hey! Quit doing that!"

Misato stuck her tongue out at Ryoji and he did the same to her.

'_For once I would like to have a normal lunch without those two fighting.' _Ritsuko thought to herself. '_Geez, they fight like a married couple.'_

After lunch the trio went to their classes and went on with the rest of their day. Afterschool they all met up and walked to the GeoFront. Once there, the teens were met by Yui Ikari.

"Hello Misato, Ryoji, Ritsuko, how was school?" asked Yui with a warm smile.

Misato and Kaji put their heads down in embarrassment and Ritsuko decided to speak up for them "Hello Mrs. Ikari, school was fine until Misato blew up our home economics project and Kaji was caught peeping in the girls' bathroom, again."

"Sellout." Misato whispered in her friend's ear.

Yui sighed and bluntly said "So it was a usual day."

The trio nodded and then followed Yui down into the GEHIRN base. Once down deep enough, Yui explained why they were there.

"Okay, today were going to do a neural test outside of the experimental entry plugs, go get changed and meet me in Central Dogma."

The trio nodded and went into their respected locker rooms.

After words once Ritsuko and Misato finished changing they walked over to the elevator.

"Hey Rits, you want to go to a party on Friday?" Misato asked while wearing her red with purple trim plug suit.

"You mean that second year party your friend is having? I-I don't know." Ritsuko ponder in her white with sky blue trim plug suit.

Misato pleaded with her brown haired friend. "Aw, come on! There'll be cute second year boys…"

"Like me." Kaji butted in seemingly coming out of nowhere. He was now walking next to Misato in his blue plug suit.

Misato scoffed at this statement. "Ha, please, but yeah everyone will be there." The three went inside the elevator and was riding it up to Central Dogma. "You have to come it won't be any fun without you." Misato gave her friend the best puppy dog eyes she could muster up.

Ritsuko sighed knowing full well she was going to cave in. "Fine I'll go. I just hate when you pull out the puppy dog eyes."

Misato smiled with deep satisfaction and said "You know no one can resist my charm."

"Trust me, I know Misato, I know." Kaji chimed in smoothly.

In response, Misato kicked him where the sun don't shine and yelled "Ass!"

Ritsuko looked as Kaji hit the ground doubled over in pain. "Misato, what the hell was that for! He was agreeing with you!"

"Yeah, but he was being a smug bastard." Misato bluntly stated as the elevator door opened up on their floor. She walked out and Ritsuko followed, Kaji on the other hand was slowly regaining the feeling in his lower region.

Yui and her partner Naoko Akagi looked at the teens.

"Should I even ask?" question Naoko. She was Ritsuko's mother and spearheading Project E. Ritsuko was clearly her spitting image.

With a sly smile Misato responded "Probably not." She looked on a Kaji slowly walked in and stood far away from her as possible.

"It amazes me that you managed to get those two to live together." Naoko said as she stirred on at the trio.

"And in the same room." Yui chimed in happily.

The older brown haired women looked at her friend and inwardly thought '_She see the benefit of a doubt in everybody, must be how she puts up with Gendo'._ She broke out of thought and firmly said "Now let's move on. All three of you put on your A-10 interfaces and head to the testing chamber."

The teens complied, grabbed their interfaces and headed for the test chamber.

"How do you put up with her?" Misato whispered to Ritsuko.

The natural brunette rolled her eyes. "The same way you put up with Kaji, I just tune her out and get on with my life."

This received a laugh from both girls while Kaji looked on. 'Chicks,'

Once at the test chamber the testing went smoothly but was a bit time consuming. They all had to sit in chairs that resembled cockpits while data was being monitored by their interface equipment. Then their brainwaves were tested as they reacted to different simulations.

When it was over, and the three were back in their school uniforms they went to back to Central Dogma. There Yui told them how they did.

"You all seem to be doing well so far. My only concern is that Ryoji your heart rate was going at an accelerated pace during the testing."

Kaji felt a bit embarrassed at the comment but shook it off quickly. Yui notice and reassured the boy. "Don't worry, its probably a teen thing." She smiled at him. "Now why don't you all go home, you're done for the day."

Misato smiled widely and yelled "Yes! Who wants to hit the arcade?" she was about to run out the door but she halted when Yui said something. "Hold it Misato! You know you have homework to do and have to put Shinji to bed. Tomorrow you can go to the arcade afterschool."

Misato sighed and said "Fine, we'll see you at home." She grabbed Kaji and walked out with him. Ritsuko bowed and said "Good night Mrs. Ikari and could you tell my mother I'll see her at home?" soon the teen quickly ran out after her friends.

Yui smiled and thought '_same old, same old.' _She began looking over the test results for today.

* * *

The sun was setting on Tokyo-2 as the three friends walked home. Soon Ritsuko parted ways with Misato and Kaji and went home. The other two soon arrived home themselves and was greeted by a nanny hired to watch after Shinji during the day.

"Hello children," said the nanny. "Shinji is in the living room. I'll see you tomorrow." With that the elderly women left the two teens with the toddler.

Misato put down her bag and walked behind Shinji. She put her hands and his eyes and asked "Guess who?"

"Misato!" the boy yelled excitedly.

She laughed and scooped Shinji up in her arms. "You get a prize kiddo, one free hug." After that Kaji walked over and rubbed Shinji's head. "What's up little man?"

"Kaji!" Shinji yelled.

Shinji was Yui and Gendo's two year old son, he had beautiful blue eyes and brown hair just like his parents. He was so adorable that Misato and Kaji couldn't resist playing with him when they get home. The teens sat on the couch with Shinji and started their homework.

"What you doing?" Shinji curiously asked.

Misato looked up at him and responded "Homework,"

"I wanna play."

Kaji laughed "No Shinji, homework is not a game, its something we have to do when we get older."

"Can we play later?" he asked disappointedly.

Kaji looked and the clock and responded "Sorry Shinji, soon you're going to have to go to bed, maybe tomorrow."

"Okay." The toddler said cheered up a bit as his 'brother' and 'sister' can play with him later.

Soon the teens were finished with their homework and the rest of the night went on as usual. Kaji made dinner because Misato can't cook for her life, then Misato washed up Shinji and put him to bed. Later that night she and Kaji were getting ready for bed themselves. Kaji was wearing a black tank top with blue sweatpants and laying on his futon reading a magazine. Misato slid the traditional sliding door open and walked into the room. She was wearing a yellow tank top and blue shorts. She went over to Shinji's bed and looked at him to make sure was nothing was wrong. She smiled and went over to her own futon next to Kaji's.

"Hey are you okay?" Misato asked softly so she wouldn't wake Shinji.

Kaji looked up from his magazine. "Yes I am why do you ask?"

She shrugged and said "Well Yui said you heart rate was a bit high during the testing that's all."

"It was nothing I just had a lot on my mind."

"Sure." She wanted to ask more but it was already really late and they had school tomorrow. Misato laid down and went to sleep, Kaji took the hint and did the same.

"Good night Misato."

"Good night Ryoji."

* * *

**A/N: Start off of my newest story (really short chapter) hope you enjoyed. Now before I go any farther in writing this there are a few things I want to address.**

**1. This story and my other two stories won't be abbandon, I just need time to write out each chapter.**

**2. For this story I'll be combining both the original anime/manga and the Dark Horse spinoff manga '_Shinji Ikari Rising Project'_**

**3. Chapter 2: Stage 2: Just Another Day should be up by 1/9/11 - 1/15/11**


	2. Chapter 2

Stage 2: Just Another Day

The next morning, Misato and Kaji were fighting over who gets the bathroom first. After that Misato grabbed Shinji and they all headed to the kitchen. Yui was there finishing up making breakfast while Gendo was nowhere to be found.

"Good morning you three." Yui beamed.

"Mommy," Shinji somewhat tiredly said.

Misato yawned and Kaji rubbed his eyes. "Good morning."

They all sat down at the table when Misato asked "How can you be so happy in the morning?"

Yui placed breakfast on the table and responded "I'm just a morning person."

"Morning people are so peppy, without soda I can't even make it through the day." The purple haired teen said while starting to chow down.

Kaji laughed "That says a lot Misato."

"Shut up Kaji."

"Make me."

Yui looked on and signed. Shinji did the same and asked "Mommy why are they fighting?"

"Their not fighting, they're just using their words."

"Oh, okay."

Once the arguing stopped the teens left for school. Half way there they met Ritsuko and started talking.

"Hey Rits," Misato said more upbeat after taking a swig of her orange soda.

"Hello Misato, Ryoji, isn't a bit early to be hitting the soda?" she motioned to the can in her friend's hand.

Misato shook her head. "Now way, you know I need this stuff or I'm just as spiteful and pissed off like the rest of the world."

"Well in that case why don't you drink coffee like Ryoji or myself?" the brunette asked while taking a sipping on her drink.

"Yeah Katsuragi, you know what they say, drinking soda early in the morning is a sign you're going to become a drinker in the future." Kaji butted in.

Misato smacked him on the head. "Who says that crap?"

"Again with the hitting, what's with you?" Kaji growled.

Misato smirked impishly. "Because its fun. Wouldn't you agree Rits?"

Rolling her eyes Ritsuko just said "No comment."

* * *

When the trio arrived at school they went to their respected classes. As the day went on the three met back up in gym class. It was the Second year class against the Third year class as they played a game of baseball. It was the ninth inning and the Second year class was up by 2, all they needed to do was strike out one more player and they would win. Even though the bases were loaded everybody on the field was focused as a Third year boy came up to bat. When the pitcher threw a fastball the boy hit it with all his might. The ball was headed for second base which just happen to be Misato's position. As she ran to the left to try and catch the ball she wasn't paying attention as the shortstop, Kaji was running in her direction as well. Other kids yelled at them to watch out but neither was listening as they crashed into each other. As they fell to the ground the ball did the same as their hopes for victory were lost. Misato tried to recover and throw the ball to home plate but it was no use, three kids already made it home safely and scored for their team. The Third year class had won.

Misato growled out of frustration at Kaji. "WHAT THE HELL! You know I had the ball, why do you have to try and be a showoff?" she stormed off and headed towards the locker room and grumbled under her breath.

Kaji looked on dumbfounded and said one word. "Damn."

Ritsuko was cheering with her team when she noticed her friend storming off, she decided to follow her.

"Misato you need to calm down, its just a game." Ritsuko came up to her friend's side.

Seeing who it was, Misato let up and took a deep breath. "You probably right Rits, but Kaji needs to learn the meaning of teamwork and fast. Just 'cause he's a boy he thinks he can do everything by himself."

Ritsuko smiled warmly and tried to defend her other friend "Its just who he is Misato, give him time and he'll realize that he needs others."

"I hope so because at times like these we need other's to support us."

* * *

After everybody was changed back into their school uniforms, school was over. Misato and Ritsuko decided to head to the arcade but Kaji headed home. He thought it was better if he kept away from Misato right now and let her blow off some steam. As the ponytailed haired boy was walking home he was left with his thoughts.

**[**_**Why do you have to try and be a showoff?] **_Misato's voice boomed in his head.

'_Because Misato, I want to prove myself to you. Why can't you see that? Why can't you see I act the way I do is for you? I can't help it if I act a little childish, but at the same time you do the same thing and yet you judge me. This is why I show the few emotions that I do.'_

As Kaji was caught up in his thoughts he stumbled along an alleyway which he used as a shortcut to get home quicker. As he walked through the abandon alleyway which was littered with trash and garbage cans, Kaji noticed a huge unpainted wall. The wall was white and about 20x20 feet, as he stirred at the wall an idea was forming in his head.

"I think I just found a way to prove myself Misato, all I need to do is learn how to draw first."

With that Kaji continued walking down the path and ended up a block away from the Ikari's home. Once there he took off his shoes and got settled in. "Shinji and the sitter must be at the park." He shrugged and walked into his room which he shared with Misato and Shinji. He walked over to the bookshelf which had many baby books on them for Shinji and a lot of assorted pictures. He picked up a photo which was of him and Misato at last year's summer festival when they were both 15. Kaji was wearing a fedora hat, black tee shirt and blue jeans with his arm around Misato's shoulder. She on the other hand was wearing a traditional kimono and had two fingers up to form the victory 'V' they both were smiling and were very happy.

As Kaji looked at the picture he thought '_why can't things go back to the way they were before we knew about our impending doom?'_

* * *

Meanwhile at a nearby arcade, Ritsuko was accompanying her best friend while she blew off some steam. In the dimly lit arcade filled by many kids of all ages Misato was playing a virtual reality boxing game. After finally losing Misato smiled and looked at her friend.

"Hey Rits, wanna play a racing game?"

"No." her friend deadpanned

"Why not? Afraid I'm gonna win?" the purple hair teen sighed.

"No way, you always crash and mostly on purpose too. But its getting late, I have homework to do, and I thought you had chores you needed to finish."

Misato scowled at Ritsuko. "Can't you be a normal teen and not worry about all that crap? I mean when I go home I'm just going to trick Kaji into doing my chores and take a nap."

"You are so lazy." Ritsuko rolled her eyes.

"I know and I stick by that." She smiled.

The duo left the arcade and headed home.

* * *

When Misato returned home she saw Shinji taking a nap on Kaji's lap. She went over to the teen and said "Hey Kaji you wanna…"

"No." Kaji bluntly stated. He knew what Misato was going to ask and straight up told her he wasn't going to do it.

With a sigh Misato knew it was useless to argue and dropped her stuff and went right to her chores. "You're a pain sometimes."

Kaji leaned back on the sofa and replied "I know."

In an hour time Misato only had one chore left, cleaning the bathroom. Out of all of her chores she hated this one the most, the backbreaking task of scrubbing and scrapings and mopping the floor. When she went for the cleaning solution to start her task and unscrewed the cap she realized something. The cleaning solution smelt funny, she took a waif and then recognized the smell, the smell of urine.

"WHAT THE HELL!" she yelled as she ran out of the bathroom.

Both boys jumped at the yell and Kaji soon realized what it was for.

'_Oh hell, I totally forgot about that prank was going to play on Misato! She's gonna kick my ass for sure!'_

Kaji quickly maneuvered off the couch and tried to escape Misato's wrath.

"H-hey Misa-chan I totally didn't mean for you to find that. It was a joke but I didn't me to pull it on you."

Misato started running after Kaji and yelled "Laying bastard! Of course you'd something stupid like that! When I catch you you're dead!"

While the teens were running around the house they didn't notice that Gendo had walked through the front door. He came home early that day after working all of the night before at the GeoFront.

He saw the teens running amuck in his home and yelled "What is the meaning of this?"

The duo stopped in their tracks and their hearts sank as well.

"S-sorry Sir, there was just a minor conflict." Misato softly spoke.

"If there was a conflict Katsuragi I don't expect you and the boy to be running around like a bunch of chickens with their heads cut off. Understand?"

"Yes Sir." Misato said.

Gendo then faced Kaji. "This no doubt your doing Ryoji, so I see fit to punish you."

Kaji put his head down. "Yes Sir."

"Whatever the case maybe Ryoji you aren't allowed to go to that party tomorrow night and are to stay here and babysit my son. Is that clear?"

"Yes Sir." Kaji nodded.

Gendo pushed his sunglasses up on his face and said "Both of go to your room."

"Yes Sir." they both said in unison and went to their room.

Inwardly Gendo thought '_If it weren't for Yui you both would end up on the streets.'_

* * *

Inside their room nether Misato or Kaji talked to each other. But they both were thinking things about the other.

'_Baka Kaji, serves him right.' _Misato thought while writing in her journal. _'Like hell he wasn't trying to prank me, he was trying to get back at me for yelling at him. Why can't he act less childish or at least why can't he be completely honest with me? It just doesn't make any sense.'_

Across the room Kaji was reading one of his botany magazines that he kept secret form Misato. _'Dammit! What the hell is wrong with me?'_

'_**I'll tell you what's wrong with you.'**_

Kaji jumped a bit, which caused Misato to look over her shoulder and roll her eyes.

'_What the hell, who said that?'_ Kaji thought to himself.

'_**I did. I'm your inner thoughts…your deeper inner thoughts.'**_

'_Will...that's interesting, but why are you talking to me now?' _Kaji asked his inner self.

'_**Isn't obvious? You want Misato to like you, but you keep on pissing her off and pushing her away.'**_

'_Get to the point.' _Kaji mentally growled knowing that his inner self was right.

'_**Geez someone's pissed. But anyway I'm here to tell you how to make Misato to like you.'**_

'_Okay so you're like my wingman? Fine, I'll shoot, how you gonna make Misato like me?'_

'_**Isn't in obvious? Just tell her how you feel, tell her that you love her! Its that simple.'**_

'_What! Are you crazy? I can't do that…its…' _

'_**Its what? Too hare for Ryoji Kaji to express human emotion? With that attitude you'll never get Misato.'**_

'_Its not like that! Why should I have to tell her that? She should know how I feel about her.'_

'_**Are you really that dense? Girls aren't like guys, their more sensitive and want you to express your feelings with words. Not with childish pranks and hitting on every other girl you see to make her jealous. Why can't you understand that?'**_

'…' Kaji had no response to his inner self.

'_**You know what? Screw it, I'm done with you until you get your head out your ass and man up.'**_

With that Kaji was alone again and just said one word. "Damn."

This got Misato's attention and she asked "What?"

Kaji just looked at her and said "Its nothing." Then he looked away.

Misato sighed and thought _'That's what you always say. Why can't you be more open with me? Is it that hard or is it that you don't feel the same way I do?' _

Misato looked out of the window in their room not wanting to think such thoughts about Kaji anymore.

For the rest of the evening neither teen said anything and their room was silent.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry if anyone felt this chapter was a little dry or patched together but this chapter just didn't want to be written but that doesn't mean I just wrote to get it out of the way. I wanted to use this chapter to explore more of Kaji's and Misato's inner thoughts about the other and set things up for future chapters. Hopefully this works out as I introduce more drama to the story. So with that any reviews will be appricated and I'll try to update soon.**


End file.
